A Battle of Akuma and Wizards
by gosangyoonforever
Summary: Lavi Bookman and Bak Chang enter the new world of wizards. With the threat of Lord Voldemort, Lavi and Bak join forces with Harry Potter and his friends. But when Akuma show up with the possibility of Allen as the new Earl, will Lord Voldemort join forces with him? Or will Allen be the same Allen that Lavi became friends with?
1. After the Black Order

**A -Man and Harry Potter Fanfiction**

 **Chapter One**

 **After the Black Order**

Lavi stared across the blue, his red hair swaying in the wind. He glanced down at his hand, where that green bandana lay in a bundle. He wasn't the same anymore. The Black Order destroyed by none other than Nea, wearing Allen's skin. The bodies of his friends littered around like trash. Lenalee's face bloodied and her fingers sliced to the bone, the dusty remains of Krory, Miranda's body torn apart by a Level 9 Akuma. Little Timothy's body was peaceful, except for the ball in his forehead, which had been smashed to bits nearby, the Innocence destroyed. They couldn't find Noise Marie. Reever was stabbed to death, and it sucked, because he's always liked the guy. Komui's head was never recovered, nor was Johnny's. Everyone else was scattered around, bits and pieces. Until he found Bookman. Bookman, no doubt, was dead. He lay in puddles of blood that stretched beyond his body. Two bloody holes told Lavi what he needed to know.

"We need to leave, Lavi." the other one to survive was Bak Chang of the Asian Branch. He looked at Lavi with much sorrow. For, Sammo Han Won, Rohfa, Rikei, Shifu were all brutally killed by Jasdevi. Road Kamelot had tortured Rohfa since she had this mad crush on Allen.

Timcampy peeked from Lavi's shirt, he couldn't help but feel responsible. It had been Lavi's fault that Allen became the 14th. Bak stepped up next to Lavi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Lavi." he said.

"I feel bad, Chang." Lavi confessed," I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"It was me that caused Allen to go all Noah." he looked down, away from the expression of shock on Bak and the accusing one on Tim.

Timcampy flew from his perch on Lavi to Bak's left shoulder. Lavi took the hint and left. He stumbled down the hill, fully aware of the possibility of death from how steep the hill was. He stopped, inches away from the water and stared at his reflection.

He saw a nineteen year old boy staring back at him. Light skin, the eye patch over his right eye, the other green. His longish red hair pulled around his green bandana, his Exorcist uniform which consisted of a long black jacket, tight white pants, hoop earrings on his upper left ear and scarf, which was nothing but tatters.

He saw Bak appear over his shoulder, and he knew Bak was studying himself as well. He would see a slender thirty-year-old man, short messy blonde hair, a tight-looking balero jacket with a rose on the left side and Italian style boots. He lost the beret with tassels a long time ago. He also had this mad crush on Lenalee, which Allen and himself liked to tease.

"Lavi?" Bak broke the silence.

He turned from the water, and his reflection, to Bak.

"It's not your fault. It's the 14th for possessing our friend." Bak continued," If I ever hear you say something like that ever again, you will die."

Lavi laughed," You've changed."

"You need to. Get rid of the bandana."

Lavi looked questionably at Bak, but did as he was told to anyhow, tossing the bandana high into the air, it fluttered into a tree branch. Lavi raised a hand to his hair and rubbed rapidly, causing his hair to go in every direction. Timcampy flew back and landed on his head, promptly taking a large bit out of his head, two small strands of hair falling to the ground.

"Okay, if you are going to try to eat my hair, you can so get off." Lavi growled while Bak began laughing so hard.

Lavi grabbed Bak around the waist, much to the latter's shock, and jumped. The ground rushing away from below Bak's feet. His face turning green as he tried to hold in the dumplings that had for dinner. Lavi shouted in excitement, and landed on both of his feet at the top of the hill. Bak landed on his butt.

Bak glared daggers at Lavi," Don't ever do that without a warning again."

Lavi grinned, but looked around. They were somewhere in Scotland. In the distance, he saw a castle. But it was rundown. The perfect place to crash for the night, and he said so to Bak.

"Are you sure?" Bak asked.

Lavi nodded," The Earl was killed by the 14th inside Allen so there isn't anymore Akuma."

Bak still wasn't sure," What about the Noah?"

Lavi wasn't sure either, but decided to calm the older man," They went to a permanent sleep after the Earl was killed."

Bak smiled," Yeah, you're right. Let's go to that castle."

Lavi saw a rundown road and glanced at the sign; Mallaig. So they were in Scotland. They continued walking, the sun pounding on Lavi's unprotected head. In the distance, he saw a stadium unlike any he's ever seen before. He was pretty sure Komui told him there was a school around somewhere, perhaps underground?

"Isn't there a school nearby?" Lavi asked.

Bak thought for a moment," Not that I know of. I was from the Asia Branch, remember? There was a school in Japan called Mahoutokoro."

"Mahoutokoro?" Lavi asked.

Bak grinned," I never believed it myself. But it's a school for witches and wizards."

Lavi raised an eyebrow," What drugs have you been doing that you've never told me of, eh?"

Bak laughed," Drugs?" He shook his head in disappointment," You know what, I had more faith in you. But now you state I do drugs? Are you crazy, Lavi?"

"Crazy, yes." Lavi choked back a deep laugh, and failed.

"Do you know that these are the Highlands that were avoided when the Vikings came?" Bak said with a smile, gesturing around him.

Lavi narrowed his eyes in confusion," What are you talking about, Bak?"

They saw a bridge. The bridge was long and narrow. Lavi estimated that maybe 123,000 people could be on the bridge at one time. As they walked, Lavi saw warning signs of: DANGER and KEEP AWAY. But the closer they got, the signs and the ruins of the castle seemed to fall away. In its place revealed a magnificent castle. The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch, a large dense forest, several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and a large stadium, fully compact and clean.

"What the hell is this place?" Lavi stared in wonder. Then he noticed in what look liked people walking around in long billowing black cloaks. They were facing him and Bak, some were pointing and shouting.

"What are _Muggles_ doing here?" Said a boy with green around his collar, he had silvery blonde hair, flanked by a girl with short hair and two boys that looked like morons.

"Muggles?" Bak looked at Lavi, confused.

The boy pointed at Lavi and said," He must be a Weasley." He and the other three laughed.

"A Weasley?" Lavi wondered out loud.

The boy laughed," Hey, dumbass. You are a Weasley, because you are just as stupid as them!"

"Yo, blonde fag. The name is Lavi Bookman." Lavi stepped forward, hand resting on the hammer at his hip.

"Weasel, I guess your family never told you, you need to respect the Malfoys now." He grinned," Or you are gonna end up dead."

"Malfoys?" Lavi looked at Bak," Do you know what this fucker is talking about?"

Bak shook his head," Nope, sorry."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Weasley. She's Pansy Parkinson, they are Crabbe and Goyle." When the blonde boy said the girl's name, she smirked and twirled around. The two guys behind smiled like gargoyles.

"Ok, I'm Lavi Bookman. He's Bak Chang."

Draco dug into his pocket and pointed a stick at him," Then duel me."

"Duel you? With that stick? Haha. I'm gonna rip you a new one, blondie." Lavi grabbed his hammer, and much to the people around him surprise, it grew into Iron Hammer.

" _**Big Hammer, Little Hammer, grow, grow GROW!**_ " Now the Iron Hammer was large, but it didn't affect him none.

Draco pointed his stick at him and shouted," _Crucio!_ "

Lavi grinned," **Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash**!" Lavi struck the ground with Iron Hammer to use the Fire Seal, creating a torrent of fire in the form of a snake.

The spell that Draco used was thrown back, but he ducked and it struck the side of the wall.

The snake whirled around, poised to attack, when:

" **ENOUGH!** " A loud male voice broke across the yard. Lavi turned to see a rather thin, shallow man with a large, crooked nose with shoulder-length oily black hair wearing a long shabby black robe.

He stepped close to Lavi, who balanced on top of Iron and said," Who are you and how did you reach Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Lavi asked.

The shallow man smiled while Draco laughed harshly," They are Muggles!"

Just then, two more people, a man and a woman. The woman was sloping-shoulders and stubby fingers. The man is squat and lumpy, he was hunched and had a pallid, doughy face and small eyes. Lavi cringed at the sight of them.

"A Muggle did I hear?" Said the man with a lopsided leer.

"What the hell is a Muggle?" Lavi had forgotten about Bak, and felt bad for it. He turned to the older man, but noticed a horrified expression. His blonde hair stuck to his face as sweat rolled down.

"A Muggle is someone who doesn't have magic blood, Muggle." Said the woman, she had the same leer on her face. Lavi figured that the man and the woman were related except they had different hair colors. The man's being black, and the woman's being dark red.

"So what are you?" Bak whispered, his nerves on edge.

"I'm a wizard. She's a witch." The man said, smiling opening, no doubt at Bak's nervousness.

But Lavi wasn't. He had to deal with worse. Noah, Akuma, and the Earl. Shit, even Yu. Or should he still call him Kanda? Kanda was dead, so was Lenalee, and who knows what happened to Allen. He was most-likely still being controlled by Neah, the 14th.

"I'm something even better than a wizard." Lavi bragged, gesturing to Iron by his side.

"What is that?" The woman asked.

Lavi smiled," Ready to meet my best buddy?"

" _ **Innocence; Level Two: Release!"**_ He smiled," _**Wood Stamp: Wind!**_ " He summoned wind as it whirled around him, Bak had to grab hold of the back of Lavi's jacket.

"Who are you?" The shallow man asked.

"I'm Lavi Bookman. Accommodator of Iron Hammer. Member of The Black Order and and the Bookman Clan. He's Bak Chang, director of the Asia Branch of their Black Order."

"Hey, Lavi. I'm a hell a lot more than that." He gave a cocky grin to the shallow man," I'm kinda a sorcerer as well. He grabbed his knife and stabbed into his skin. Then yelled," _**Deity of the Underworld, seek my touch, and dance in my blood. I summon thee!**_ " A gargoyle appeared, long and slender, with the body of a woman but the head of a dragon. Her hair was blue and her eyes red.

"I was summoned thee. For I shall, be commanded by thee." Her voice was low and cruel. That was why he prefered For, who had some kind of humor and kindness.

Draco's eyes widened as the shallow man said," I'm Severus Snape, they are Alecto and Amycus Carrow. You have already met these fools."

Bak turned to the gargoyle and said," Dismissed." The woman vanished into the dark.

"We need your help, Bookman." Snape said in a low voice.

"With?" Lavi asked.

"There is a man. Well, a boy. His name is Harry Potter. He's a villain, you see? He's too evil. He has killed several people the past two years, including friends. I suspect he will return to Hogwarts, please help us detain him."

Lavi began tapping his fingers against his leg," How come you can't get him yourself?"

Snape shivered," He killed several of our men. Even a young witch. We can't have that at Hogwarts. Please help us."

Draco nodded and added," He attacked my girlfriend here." Gesturing to Pansy, who nodded sadly," He was our friend then...well, he snapped. I dunno why, but he did."

Lavi noticed a figure in the window above his head. A redhead girl. Maybe Lenalee's age. She beckoned him with her finger. Lavi nodded once.

"I'll help." He knew that it was the only way he could contact the redhead girl.


	2. The Redhead Girl

**Chapter Two**

 **The Redhead Girl**

Lavi was welcomed into the castle, as was Bak. Lavi stared at the paintings on the walls, they were _moving_. Like moving people or things in the paintings. And worse still, there were ghosts. Like ghosts. And they can talk. Which was very scary.

"You are no wizard!" Said a rather beaky nosed man with a kilt.

Lavi rushed on. He found the stairs, they _move_. It was amazing. He climbed up the stairs two at a time. As he ran, he discovered he's reached the seventh floor.

He wanted to find that girl. The one with the red hair. The girl with the harsh eyes. She reminded him of Kanda and Lenalee in one body. Maybe it was, but he needed to know.

"Where are you, redhead girl?" He called in a half-whisper.

Nothing, as he expected. Maybe he imagined it all. Man, there are too many maybes in his mind. He was probably going to lose his mind and he really didn't want to. It would be very foolish. Not to mention the fame among these magical folk if he caught this Harry Potter. That's right, Harry Potter's head will be on a platter and he was the one who was going to serve it. Snape would be so shock, it'll even wipe that smirk from Draco's pale face.

"Over here, dimwit." He heard off to his right.

Immediately he placed his hand on Iron. His single eye gazing around. Finally in the corner, he spotted a boy. He was lean and tall, even taller than Lavi himself, who was quite tall.

Lavi raced over as the boy grabbed him by his arm and forced him into a room. After looking around carefully, he closed the door and locked it.

"Ginny asked me to pick you up." The boy said, he raised his hand to shake," I'm Neville Longbottom."

Lavi accepted," Lavi Bookman."

A tall black boy rounded the corner and spotted Lavi, over his shoulder he shouted," Ginny, he's here with that redhead."

He walked over to Lavi and said," We'll do introductions later. Where's that blonde guy that was with you?"

"With that Snape dude." Lavi said, much to the boy's horror.

"Shit. We gotta get him away from Snape. Hey, Chang. Go get that blondie."

A Chinese girl walked over and Lavi couldn't help but stare.

"I'm Cho Chang….Uh, hello?" Cho said, waving her arm around.

"I'm sorry. You remind me of a friend." He said. _Lenalee Lee._

She stepped up to the door and opened it, before closing it quickly.

Neville pointed," This way. We'll get started before he gets here."

Lavi entered into a room covered in stuff. From bookcases to twelve beds, some one one side, and more on the other. They were blocked off with changing curtains. A large orange cat streaked past. Lavi gulped and checked for Timcampy, once satisfied he was still there, he began looking for the redhead girl.

He saw her. She wasn't his type, but she was pretty. She was certainly younger than himself. Her red hair was a mane, and her face were covered in freckles. She was thin. She must be Ginny.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She said.

Lavi remembered what Draco had called him. A Weasley.

"Lavi Bookman."

Neville bowed his head slightly," You've already met me."

The black boy held his hand out to Lavi, he accepted," I'm Dean. Dean Thomas."

Ginny pointed to where the Chinese girl had exited," She's Cho Chang. She's harmless unless you go against her as a Seeker!"

A rather nerdy blonde boy ran over," I'm Colin Creevey. Pleased to meet you."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the boy before turning back to Lavi," Ignore him. He's too young to understand anything here."

There were twin girls off to the side. They were Indian.

"They're the Patil sisters. Padma and Parvati." Ginny said, both bobbing their heads in greeting.

"So, what is this place?" Lavi asked.

"Headquarters of Dumbledore's Army." Neville said.

Just then five kids walked over, and introduced themselves.

"I'm Katie Bell." a rather cute girl with short brown hair wearing a blue sweatshirt and black jeans waved.

Another girl with brown skin and brown hair waltzed over, her eyes are the colour of chocolate and Lavi realized if he hadn't controlled himself, he would've yelled," STRIKE!"

"Angelina Johnson." She smiled before returning to her place next to Katie and another girl.

"Alicia Spinnet." She said, she kind of looked like Angelina but not enough for him to control his emotions inside.

The last two were boys and one, a sandy-haired boy with blue eyes and light skin said with a slightly colder grin," I'm Seamus Finnigan."

The other had blonde hair and brown eyes said," Hello, I'm Justin."

Lavi said, smiling widely," Well hello. Thanks for being more nicer than that guy called Draco, those Carrow people, and Mr. Shallow-Skinned Snape."

"You spoke to Malfoy?" Dean growled, taking a few steps back.

"Who?" Lavi said.

"Draco Malfoy is his name." Ginny gave Dean the look of death.

Just then the door opened. Cho had returned, with Bak. She stared silently at Ginny for a few moments before she got the hint. They stepped into a different part of the room and spoke in hushed tones.

Bak stared around in shock, first at the room itself, then at the people in the room. He stepped up close to Lavi for protection, but he waved him off and whispered in a soft voice so no one heard," It's safe. I can tell. We can trust these people."

"What if they work for Harry Potter?" Bak whispered back.

Lavi wondered that himself, but he had this gut-wrenching feeling that this Harry Potter was actually a good guy and Snape, the Carrows, and Draco Malfoy and his goons are the bad guys. He hadn't liked the leers on Alecto and Amycus.

Lavi took this time to chance that he was correct," Do you know of this Harry Potter that Snape spoke of?"

Ginny and Cho both stopped what they were doing very quickly. They stared at Lavi for a few moments before Ginny said," Yes, we do. He's a good friend of mine and everyone in here."

"He helped me get stronger." Neville said.

Seamus nodded," Helped all of us get stronger. The best Gryffindor there ever was."

Angelina smiled," Best damn Seeker around too. We won the House Cup more than anyone could think we could."

"Only because Ron, Hermione and Harry always got into some type of trouble for the good." Said yet another girl, who introduced herself as Lavender Brown.

Bak said," So, why are you in such of a room?" He gestured around at the mess.

"Only way we survive. The Carrows are Death Eaters, they are in charge of discipline. But they torture the kids that get into trouble. The other professors here try not to tell the Carrows of the bad the students do. Even allowing some of the Slytherins to torture their classmates. It's only pureblood and half-bloods that go to Hogwarts now. Muggle-borns are on the run. If they are lucky, they can get to Argentina or Florida and away from harm. If they are lucky, that is."

"Lavi?" Bak asked, staring closely at his friend's face. He didn't like that evil gleam he's grown used to. But Bak was happy about that grin, it showed he was getting better. He had been devastated when Allen lost control. He cried, mumbling about if he had been stronger. But there was nothing Lavi could've done. No, He would have been dead. If Lavi hadn't saved him, Bak would've been a dead man. He didn't want to die. He never wants to die. Not a sane person anyhow. And Bak was sane.

Lavi was thinking of doing something that might be considered bad, but he didn't want to risk Bak's life anymore than he already has.

"So, if this Harry Potter is such a good guy, then who the hell is the bad guy?" He felt his eye twitch in annoyance, why did he have to be involved with these people? They didn't have anything to do with him! He should grab Bak and run as fast as he possibly can to get out of this hellhole, and out off Scotland for that matter. That's right, he would go to America, or Korea. Far away from these magic freaks.

As if Ginny had read his mind, she said," Harry's the good guy, correct. The bad guy is a thing called Lord Voldemort-" Lavi noticed the flinches," But people call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The worst wizard around." She shivered

slightly before casting a dark look over her shoulder, towards Neville.

"There's visitors in on the other side of the tunnel." A new voice spoke. Soft and kind, Lavi looked up to see a painting of a graceful teenage girl staring down at him.

Neville nodded," I'll go and fetch them. It might be Luna."

"Luna?" Lavi asked.

"Luna Lovegood, she's a bit weird but she's one of the bravest Ravenclaws I've ever seen." Ginny said, throwing Cho a look of disgust.

Neville opened the porthole and exited.

"You should return to Snape. We don't need a dead man trying to help us, huh?" Ginny said, taking both Bak and Lavi by each arm and steering them towards the doors.

"Don't tell them anything about us." Ginny warned them,"If they find out about us they will kill us."

Lavi nodded," We won't. Just let us know when Harry gets here."

Ginny pulled a coin from her pocket and tossed it to Lavi. He caught it and stared.

"It looks like wizarding currency. But it's really a messenger for the DA." Ginny explained. Lavi pocketed the coin and opened the door. No one was out. In fact, it was so silent. Too silent. It nerved Lavi, and not much could nerve him anymore. He clutched Iron in its normal form. He felt Bak stiffen beside him and knew he felt the same way as himself.

The door shut behind them, and in the instant, an alarm went off. They ran at full speed, horror etched in their faces. Iron was out in her magnificent size.


	3. The Warning from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name

**Chapter Three**

 **The Warning from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

"Attention all staff, students, and ghosts. Harry Potter had been spotted in Hogsmeade. Report to the Great Hall, immediately." Lavi knew that voice as Snape's.

Bak followed close behind, his knife in his hand. When they rounded the corner, they saw a teacher that they didn't know. She had graying hair and this professional look.

"Follow me, men. I know you've spoken to Miss. Weasley." She said, then seeing the confused expression on Lavi's face," I'm Professor McGonagall, I'm assisting headmistress, which I should've been headmistress until that bastard came around."

"Snape?" Bak asked, his eyes narrowed," Maybe if you guys explained things better, we might be able to assist."

Throwing an evil glare at Bak, Lavi turned to McGonagall," You don't have to explain anything. Just tell us what we can do. And what was that alarm?"

"Potter had been spotted, he's coming now. But it isn't safe for him. Too bad. We might have a war on our hands, Bookman." She said as they hurried on, passing paintings with their occupants covering their ears. Then a ghost with his head slightly off, introducing himself as Nick said," Return now, Snape wants to see you. And as for you two, go find the Carrows in the Great Hall. Watch out for Peeves." Then him and McGonagall rounded yet another corner, leaving them behind.

"I take it that we go this way?" Bak suggested, pointing down the stairs to their right.

"Oh there you are!" A snobby voice called, they turned to see Pansy and Draco," This way, you might even be able to kill Potter!"

Running at full speed, the four of them reached the Great Hall before the headmaster and assisting headmistress. They did see, however, students marching down the stairs like a freaking army. Overseeing them was Alecto Carrow.

"There you are, Bookman! Now is your chance, destroy Harry Potter and avoid casualties! The lives of the students are our number one priority. Please, help us." It was Amycus Carrow, Alecto's freak brother.

Under his breath, Bak grumbled," What do they think I am? Chopped freaking liver?"

Lavi hid a grin," Probably. I mean, you do look like it."

Bak elbowed him, hard. Suppressing the pain and the longing to hiss, Lavi nodded to Amycus. Holding himself up proudly, he twirled Iron with pride," I'm here to kill the infamous Harry Potter, after all!"

"Good." Snape and McGonagall had entered, then as well as the students. Snape took his place at the top. The Carrows falling behind. Then Lavi and Bak. McGonagall went off into the corner with a rather plump man. A midget of a man soon followed.

"Many of are surely wondering, why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention, that earlier this evening...Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. Now...should anyone...student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter? They will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transcription, furthermore...any person hound have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward...will be treated as equally guilty. Another, if anyone in here has knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening. I invite them to step forward. Now!"

The scraping of feet entered Lavi's ear as a young man with black hair wearing a robe different from the others. The collar being red and said," It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a security problem, Headmaster." He said.

"I'm afraid it's quite extensive." Snape said, crossing his arms before casting a disgusted look at Lavi.

"How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night? Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him Tell them! COWARD!" Potter screamed in fury.

The Great Hall doors opened as a small group of people stepped through, among them twin brothers with red hair, a weird-looking lady with pink hair, a man with a scarred face, and three older people.

Snape raised his wand and yelled a cruel word that Lavi couldn't understand, but McGonagall stepped forward and a duel began. One of the spells backfired and hit the Carrows, both slumping down. The next hit Lavi in his chest, throwing him back until his his the glass wall behind. If it hadn't been for Bak, Lavi would've surely died. They couldn't help but huddle in the corner as the duel continued. Snape backed up until he was close to Lavi and Bak before turning into a strange black dust and slamming into the broken window. Then he was gone.

Everyone began clapping, all except the ones in the corner with Draco and Pansy. They were staring daggers at Lavi.

"Are you ok, Lavi?" McGonagall asked, turning to the redhead.

He nodded," I'm fine. How about you, Professor?"

She nodded curtly," I'm fine."

The cheering died as they noticed Lavi and Bak. Some pointed and whispered. But the elder students managed to calm them down.

" _ **I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you might even think to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have one hour**_." A creepy voice that seemed to echo across the room vanished, leaving the students to stare around in horror, until.

"There he is!" Said a plump girl, pointing at Harry.

"Someone grab him!" Pansy shouted.

Ginny Weasley stepped forward first, then Neville, then the Patil twins, then Seamus and the rest of the people who were in the Room of Requirement.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!" A man who looked old enough to be Bookman's father ran in. He had a major limp. At his side was a creepy cat. He stopped before he reached McGonagall.

"They're supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!" She said, with the look of disgust.

"Sorry, ma'am." He said, bowing low.

But as if a lightbulb lit over her head, McGonagall turned back to the caretaker and said," As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you please, to lead Miss. Parkinson and the rest of the Slytherin house from the hall."

Filch looked confused," Exactly where is it I'll be leading 'em to, ma'am?"

She thought about it for a few," The dungeons will do." Then she turned to the dark-haired boy," I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter. What is it that you need?"

Potter looked around rapidly at all the cheering students before turning back to the woman," Time, Professor. As much as you can give me."

"Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle." Potter began to turn away from her," Potter?" He turned back," It's good to see you."

He smiled," It's good to see you too." He finally noticed Lavi and Bak. He walked over with Neville and two others he didn't know.

"This is Lavi Bookman and Bak Chang." Neville said.

"But they're muggles!" The redhead said, but Potter shook his head," They may be muggles, but they certainly got here."

"Hermione?" They turned to a brown-haired girl, she shrugged before turning away and walking towards yet another redhead where they began talking quietly. Not doubt about him and Bak.

"We are with the Black Order." Bak said.

McGonagall said," They're Exorcists. Well at least Lavi Bookman is. Bak Chang is with the Asian Branch. Dumbledore needed the Exorcists a few years ago for a bit of Akuma problem. We hadn't informed anyone else, in fact, I wasn't supposed to know of it either but I walked in when I tried warning him of the dementor attack during Potter's fifth year."

Seamus said," And we never saw them?"

"The man's name was Komui Lee and a young man called Suman Dark." McGonagall turned to Lavi again," How is Mr. Dark?"

Lavi hung his head in dejection," He's dead."

"Mr. Lee?"

"Same. We were wiped out by the enemies known as Noah." Lavi said, he gestured to the blonde man by his side," All of his people were wiped out as well. We are the only survivors."

Bak shook his head," There's Allen."

Lavi sent a warning look to Bak. But he hadn't seen it. McGonagall noticed that look but didn't pressure it none. He cast a grateful look towards her that she returned with a curt nod.

Harry turned to Neville and said,''Hold the fort, Neville."

"Harry!" The other redhead boy who introduced himself as Ron said when they reached them," Hermione and I were thinking, it doesn't matter if we find the Horcrux."

Lavi and Bak exchanged baffled looks but Harry beat them to it," What do you mean?"

"Unless we can destroy it." Hermione said this time but Ron, yet again," So, we were thinking…-" Hermione interrupted,"He's too modest, it was Ron who was thinking, his idea-" Ron took over with a gleam that Lavi has seen so many times in Allen's face," It was completely brilliant. You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with the Basilisk fang, right? And we know where to find one…."

This time it was Harry who cut in," Okay. Just do it. I'm going to the Ravenclaw common room. Gotta start somewhere."

He ran off, leaving Ron and Hermione staring after him, dumbfounded. Ron took Hermione's hand and ran off away. Throught the Great Hall's doors until it was Neville, Bak, McGonagall, Seamus and himself left.

"You're actually giving us permission to do this?" Neville asked.

"That is correct, Longbottom."

"Wicked!" Seamus whooped,"This is amazing!"

"But how on earth are we gonna do that?"

McGonagall smiled," Why don't you confer with Mr. Finnigan? As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics."

Seamus had a shark grin as he said," I can bring it down."

"That's the spirit." She began walking away, towards the doors with Seamus and Neville in tow. Finally after a long glance around them, Lavi and Bak followed.

They went out to the front of the school, where both boys raced down the stairs, along with four teachers.

A plump red-haired woman appeared beside McGonagall," Evening, Minerva."

"Hello, Molly." She said.

"You do realize, of course, we can't keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely." The midget teacher said from outside.

Everyone turned to her, but she smiled," That doesn't mean we can't delay him. And his name is Voldemort. Filius, you might as well use it. He's come to try to kill us anyway!"

The man nodded as McGonagall pulled her wand up and shouted;

" _Piertotum Locomotor!_ "

All around them, stone figures seemed to awaken, they jumped down from pedestal from above, landing around the students and adults, they proceeded to walk towards the bridge.

"Hogwarts is threatened. Man the boundaries! Protect us. Do your duty to protect our school." She turned to the younger woman beside her," I always wanted to use that spell!"

When the stone people passed, Lavi worked his way down, where students stood, wands aloft.

" _Protego Maxima!"_

" _Flanto Duri!"_

" _Repello Inimigotum!"_

" _Flanto Duri"_

" _Repello."_

" _Protego Maxima."_

A beautiful shield lit up around them, but Lavi knew it wouldn't last. No matter how much they put into it, it would break.

Lavi tried not to remember the past, but he couldn't help it. Lenalee's smile. Kanda's smirk, Allen's laugh. His vow to Bookman not to love the humans. That they were another piece of history that will be forgotten later. Another ink spot on his paper. No, they weren't like that to him. He loved them. Loves them. He always will, probably. He wants to forget the painful expressions on their faces when he found them dead. Lenalee, Kanda, everyone in the Black Order. The only survivors were Bak and himself. Allen? Who the hell knows? He was probably taken over by Neah, or fighting the 14th. Lavi held back tears that threatened to spill. No, not here. In a battle that was weakness. His eye already hurts him. He adjusted the eyepatch that covered his left eye. He missed his bandana, but remembered the promise he gave to Bak. To be a different person. Not the same playful Lavi. No, he has to be more serious. No matter how hard it was, he would.

Lavi realized Neville was staring at him, offering a strangled grin he turned to Bak, whose eyes had grown smaller with fear. Bak only had to deal with war once. That was when Four had found Allen in the forest. It was funny how close Allen had been to the Asian Branch. Offering yet another smile, Lavi carried on, past students and adults, back beside McGonagall.

"Potter went to the Ravenclaw commons." She said," Go up there please. Lovegood will lead you."

Luna Lovegood was _odd._ But he found her rather attractive. Then again, he found almost anyone attractive. She smiled, then beckoned him up the stairs. He followed, his hand lightly resting on Iron. If anyone attacked them, he was a hell of alot stronger than these magic users. After four flights of stairs they reached the tower.

" _Where do Vanished Objects go?"_

Luna smiled," In nonbeing, which is to say, everywhere."

The door opened wide, revealing a beautiful room that Lavi couldn't help stare. A magnificent eagle stood on a platform, golden and handsome. Poised in flight.

"It's truly magnificent." She said.

Lavi nodded," Yeah, it is." He shook his head," Better than my former room in the Black Order."

"What did it look like?"

"Messy. Covered in books and newspapers mainly. A bunkbed in the corner. Just messy."

She tilted her head to the side, Lavi couldn't help but stare into her eyes. Silver. How amazing. No, he couldn't. Don't think about her that way. From how he saw it, Neville and her were close. He liked Neville. Didn't want to screw that up. Then again, he felt loving towards Lulubell. Look how that turned out, she was a freaking Noah!

They saw a ghost. A female. Blood down her front. A painful way to go. She stared at them for a few before saying," The diadem is gone. Harry Potter will take it."

"Where?" Lavi asked.

"The place where everything is hidden." She replied.

Luna was excited," The Room of Requirement."

Lavi groaned internally. Stairs. Again. These freaking stairs move. Not cool. Not at all.

They left the bloody ghost and raced up the stair, all the while Lavi concerned that he would be flung off and would plummet to his death. That would not be pretty. At all.

End of Chapter 3

Thank you for all your support, I can't wait to bring more =)

 **Anonymous 3- Thank you very very very much for the support. This is my first fanfic and I'm glad someone likes it =)**


	4. Second Meetings

**Chapter 4**

 **Second Meetings**

After climbing up four flights of moving stairs, dodging missile attacks from above, ignoring cruel stares from paintings, and stopping every ten minutes for Luna to catch her breath, they made it to the Room of Requirement. Iron was at his hip, but when he heard screams from beyond, he removed it from his holster at his side.

Right as Luna raised her wand, the door blew open. A broom flew up, with Harry on it's spine, the behind him was Draco Malfoy, after him raced two more brooms, this time with Ron and Crabbe. Crabbe had tears pouring down his face, then Hermione. She was alone on her broom.

Draco grinned evilly at Lavi and reached towards the broom. Jerking it off to the side, it crashed inches away from him. But the broom rose up and slammed against Lavi's chest, throwing him back. He slid across the ground. Iron falling away from his grasp.

Draco fell nearby. But while Lavi was still trying to remove bits for splintered broomstick from different parts of his body, Draco climbed to his feet and dived for Iron. Iron melted into the ground, much to Draco's surprise. It was the color of liquid silver. She glided over the polished floor. She reappeared a second later beside Lavi's left hand.

Growling in anger, Draco jumped to his feet and snatched Crabbe's sleeve, within seconds they were down the hall.

Luna knelt down beside Lavi, but he brushed her off gently. Picking Iron up by her handle, he replaced her into the holster. He stumbled to his feet, looking at Harry, who stared back and nodded. Harry returned the nod while Hermione ran to Luna and embraced the younger girl.

"What happened in there?" She asked.

"Goyle is dead. His dumbass self decided to light the place on fire! He fell into the flames, poor bastard." Ron said.

Lavi hissed," I could've gotten there in time. Could've saved him, you know?"

All four of them stared at him with wide, confused eyes," What the bloody hell do you mean by that, Bookman?" Ron demanded.

"The Black Order is all about life. So am I." he shook his head in annoyance," But I guess magic users are a bunch of killers, huh?"

"Now-" Harry began, but Luna interrupted," What do you mean by that? You think I'm some crazy person wanting nothing more than to kill? We aren't like that!"

"You aren't like that, huh? That's freaking funny. Then what is Snape? Draco? Those idiot Carrows? Filch? Those Death Eaters? They don't want to kill? Bullshit! IF YOU THINK THAT YOUR KIND AREN'T KILLERS, THEN YOU NEED TO OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Lavi shouted. He clutched Iron in her holster tight. He felt the skin on his hands burning. The bones grinding together.

"Assholes." Lavi whispered finally. He shook his head, allowing his hair to fall into his face.

He felt tears. He felt sadness. He felt his senses weakening. He reached up, to his eyepatch and gripped it tight. He felt tears slipping through his fingers and falling to the ground. It wasn't them he was angry at, it was himself. No, it was Allen. He was angry at him. Allen Walker, the asshole who allowed the 14th to take control of him. The fact that the 14th killed all the people he loved. The girl he secretly loved. The 14th who took Bak's friends away from him! The 14th who took Allen away.

 _"Hey, Lavi. Scoot it over, man. I gotta eat!" Allen pushed his way into a seat beside him. Kanda gave him a disgusted look._

 _"Get out of the way, beansprout. You're taking up all the space!" Kanda growled._

 _Lenalee pointed a long delicate finger at Kanda," Shush it, Kanda. Let the boy eat, that's all he's good for anyway!"_

 _Everyone began laughing, Allen choked on the dumplings he had shoved into his mouth. For a British boy, he sure enjoyed Asian food!_

 _"Lavi?" He heard a voice in the distance._

 _"Lenalee?" He reached out, his rough fingers brushing against soft, smooth skin," I'm sorry, Lenalee. I could've stopped Allen. I'm sorry that you died. I'm sorry."_

 _"Lavi? It's me, Hermione."_

 _His eye widened. Hermione stood before him, his fingers on her chin. He yanked his hand away. He reeled back._

 _"I'm sorry, Hermione."_

 _She shook her head," Don't be."_

 _"Who's Lenalee?" Ron asked harshly, staring at Lavi's hand that touched Hermione's chin._

 _Lavi faced away from them, towards the doors of the Room of Requirement. Damn his emotions to get the best of him. Damn it all!_

 _"A girl I once loved." He stated plainly, much to Ron's shock._

 _"Where is she now?" Casting a weary glance over to Ron, Luna offered a smile of sunflowers and daisies towards Lavi. His face turned red, almost as the same color as his hair._

 _"Buried." He said," She died. Murdered. My friends...all dead."_

 _"Lenalee?" He asked. They stood outside. The flowers, Sakura Blossoms floated around them. The sun casting a pink happy glow across the world._

 _"Yes?" She said in her soft, gentle voice that Lavi couldn't help but love._

 _"I have something I need to tell you." He said._

 _"Oh? What would that be?" She smiled, her teeth white and beautiful._

 _"I like you." He said. She turned to him, a playful smile on her face that made his heart soar._

 _"Like how?" She asked._

 _"Like this." He said, leaning forward until his lips brushed against hers. But before they landed, she pulled back. Now the look of horror on her face._

 _"Lavi! Move!" She screamed. Lavi turned. In front of him was Allen, no the 14th. He had a cruel smile upon his pale face. The smile that reminded him of the Millennium Earl._

 _Lavi was pushed out of the way. He fell onto his side. Lenalee was there, her Black Boots activated. Lavi screamed, but she didn't listen. She rushed at Allen._

 _Allen laughed," What's wrong, Lavi?"_

 _Lavi had tears rushing down his face. Lenalee turned to him, probably to say something. But Dark Matter from the Noah memory formed into a sword. It arched down, slicing Lenalee's back open. She fell forward. Tears and blood mixing together. Lavi screamed, rising to his feet. His legs wobbly. He pulled Iron from his holster._

 _" **Big Hammer, Little Hammer. Grow, Grow GROW!** " He shouted. He raised it above his head and charged the ill-grinning Allen. Allen laughed, launching himself high into the air and landing next to the prone body of Lenalee._

 _"Allen's crying." Allen said," He's so soft! Don't call me Allen anymore. I'm the 14th now, and my name is Neah!"_

 _"You look like him." Lavi growled," Give me my friends back, Noah scum!"_

 _Allen said in a sad voice, putting his arms up in surrender," It's me, Allen. Have you forgotten about me?"_

 _Lavi paused, he knew that sly smile. The one that said it was Allen. Lavi pointed at Lenalee, who lay in a puddle of her own blood. He heard soft gasps as she struggled to breathe. Her short hair falling over her face as she attempted to rise to her feet. Faintly, Lavi heard her try to speak. Ignoring Allen, he rushed over. Falling onto his knees he helped Lenalee sit up. She leaned her head against Lavi's chest, trying to ignore the longing to kiss her, he decided to follow her gaze._

 _As his eye roamed, it landed on Allen. Allen looked sad, but something was nagging the back of Lavi's mind. As he grasped it, he saw something about Allen's lips._

 _It was in a slight grin! It wasn't Allen, it was the 14th still! Lavi was too late, though. Allen-no, Neah was already in front of the pair. The smile more evident. Neah reached down and yanked Lenalee from his sweaty hands. Lavi gasped, but it was far too late. Neah jumped up, away from Lavi. Throwing Dark Matter in the form of daggers, they struck Lavi in his chest. He was thrown back 15 feet, his head slamming into the wall. He cried out. Iron was thrown from his hands, his bandana falling loose and covering his remaining eye._

 _"Lavi!" it was Kanda, his dark eyes lingering on him for a moment before landing on Neah, who still held the limp Lenalee in his hands._

 _"Allen! What the hell are you doing?" Kanda shouted in horror. Ever since Allen saved Alma Karma and himself, Kanda showed a side to Allen and everyone else that he had never before. Even when the Noah kidnapped him and Bookman, Kanda had rushed to save him. He really likes this new Kanda than the old one._

 _But now wasn't the time...he had to wake up._

"What the hell is wrong with him? Why does he have that strange expression on his face? Is he in lala land?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head," No. He's lost in memories. I can tell they are bad though. You can tell by the horror in his face."

"Must have something to do with that Lenalee girl." Luna said.

"Yeah."

"Will he be okay?" Luna asked, nervously raising a hand to touch Lavi's shoulder.

Harry shrugged but Hermione answered," I dunno. But we can't just leave him here. He could be killed! Besides, the diadem is destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Harry said, turning to his friends, then smiled," Good. I don't want to know how, as long it was destroyed."

"Who are the Black Order?" Ron asked, turning to Hermione.

"Why do you always look at me for answers?" she asked.

"You're smart."

"A book nerd."

"The brightest one!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed," Well, I do think I read something about it in Hogwarts, A History. Give me a second." she sat down, removing her pouch and pulling her wand out," Accio, Hogwarts, A History!" a book flew out and into her hand. She opened it. Beginning to flip through it she smiled in victory. Laying the book flat, she gestured to the book. Both boys sat down next to her and leaned over.

 **The Black Order, A History**

 **By. Jonathan Rosen**

 **The Black Orderis a religious organization that works to defeat the Millennium Earl and his army of Akuma. The official, universally recognized emblem of the Black Order is the Rose Cross.**

 **History: Several hundred years before the Black Order was formed, an artifact known as "The Cube" was found by mankind. Inside were details, left behind by an ancient civilization, of a seven thousand year old war against the Millennium Earl. The Cube told of how the Earl was held at bay, and how future generations would be able to fight against the Earl when he returned to attempt to destroy the world again. When the Earl returned as the Cube said he would, a group known as the New World Alliance founded the Black Order and charged it with recovering the shards of Innocence to equip them to new Accommodators. One of the Black Order's founders was an illustrious sorcerer who was the founder of the Chang Clan, of which Bak Chang is the current head. So far, forty-one of the one hundred and nine pieces of Innocence have been collected.**

 **Mission:The Black Order in all of its branches have several main goals that they wish to achieve, regardless of the personal missions of others:Collect Innocence,Find and train Accommodators, Locate the Heart, and Defeat the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan in the final confrontation.**

 **General Operation: The Black Order is overseen by Central, a subsection of the Vatican in Rome, Italy that exists for the specific purpose of controlling the Black Order when certain matters require that the Order get assistance from a higher source. Different branches of the Black Order are overseen by their own branch heads, and each branch head answers to Komui Lee, who is the official head liaison between Central and the Black Order. Despite there being a specific chain of command, it is not uncommon for higher ups to forgo informing certain officials of orders and operations, especially if the higher up in question feels that the official beneath them who typically handles the distribution of orders is too sympathetic, such as when Malcolm C. Lvellie commissioned the creation of the Third Exorcists without telling Komui Lee, the head of the Black Order. If orders come directly from the Pope, entire chains of command are skipped completely, something that is not uncommon in modern-day military structures. Though the existence of Black Order isn't known by the general populace, government-run services such as train stations and local law enforcement agencies and their employees can recognize members of the Black Order by the Rose Cross they wear on their uniforms, something those who wear the cross use to get themselves free transportation and allows them to override law enforcement if a case is suspected to involve Innocence.**

 **Organization- Structure: There are seven branches of the Black Order (Europe, Asia, Middle East, Africa, North America, South America, and Oceania), and each branch is overseen by a branch chief. All branches of the Black Order answer to the European Branch, a.k.a. Headquarters, where branch chief Komui Lee acts as the chief officer. Komui relays orders from Central to the other branches, and controls the movement of all Exorcists. Above Komui are the Great Generals, five shadowed figures whose faces are never seen, though they seem to have eyes everywhere. It is not known who they answer to, though they give orders to the Generals and other officers and have ties to the Vatican. Exorcists who exceed one hundred percent synchronization with their Innocence become potential candidates for the occupancy of the General title (not to be confused with the Great Generals). Though the Generals answer to Komui and the Great Generals, they are usually stand-alone officers, wandering the continents on their own as they search for Innocence and Accommodators. It is not uncommon for them to only check in every few months, though some (i.e. Cross Marian) will go for years without contacting anyone. The exact method by which an Exorcist becomes a General is currently unknown, but exceeding the one hundred percent synchronization limit is one of the standards that must be met. Each branch of the Black Order has seven different departments, each overseen by a section chief, and each with their own duties:**

 **Science Section - Responsible for the research and development of the Innocence, as well as designing the uniforms for the Exorcists.**

 **Intelligence Section - In charge of the Finders, who gather information from around the world.**

 **Medical Section - Responsible for the general health and welfare of the Black Order personnel.**

 **Signal Section - In charge of all communications between Finders, Exorcists and the Order.**

 **Security Section - Guard all entryways (i.e. gates, waterways, etc.) into the facility.**

 **Diplomatic Section - They handle affairs with various countries and arrange for support and cooperation.**

 **Logistics Sections - In charge of day-to-day functioning in the Order, including meals, cleaning and accounting.**

 **Recruitment: Though the Black Order is relatively unknown to the general populace, they seem to have no problem with recruiting those who find out about them (i.e. Chaozii Han's friends, who became Finders after he became an Exorcist, and Emilia Galmar, who joined solely to become Timothy Hearst's tutor). Accommodators become members by default, and there once was a time when people who were found to be Accommodators were made to join the Order against their will (i.e. Lenalee Lee). Since Komui Lee became chief officer, though, Accommodators seem to be given a choice, though this is tentative as the newest Exorcists have all willingly joined (except in the case of Timothy Hearst, where Yu Kanda was intent on forcefully dragging an initially unwilling Timothy back to Headquarters only for Timothy to later decide to come of his own free will). Those who do not join the Order directly often become supporters, and entire families may remain supporters of the Order for generations, such as Anita and her mother did when they converted their brothel to double over as a hideout for Black Order members.**

 **Uniforms: Uniforms vary from rank to rank, as well as in different positions. Branch chiefs each wear a specialized, long white coat that has a silver-colored cross on the back, accenting silver lines on each side of it, silver crosses on their shoulders, and a metal Rose Cross on their left breast. Bak Chan wears an altered version of this, his being a bolero jacket with the same color scheme. Recently, the jackets of branch chiefs have been altered, the metal Rose Cross being replaced with a cloth badge bearing the same emblem, as well as aiguillettes on the shoulders and right breast. The newer jackets have also seen the removal of the silver crosses on the back and arms. All Exorcists wear black uniforms with silver (recently changed to red) trimmings, each one being altered to fit the specific Exorcists fighting style. The outfits are only uniform in that they bear a Rose Cross on the left breast, and, more recently, aiguillettes and other signs of ranking on the right and left breasts. The Generals are an exception to the colour of trimmings, possessing gold trimmings instead of silver or Finders wear long, hooded, tan jackets that cover their entire bodies, with zippered pockets lining both sides of the breast, and all members of the Science Division wear lab coats over their civilian clothing, some choosing to wear dress shirts, vests and ties under their coats and others wearing just pants and t-shirts.**

 **Policies: Once recruited, an Exorcist shall not leave the Order, Compensation may be paid to the families of Exorcists, but contact is not permitted, When personnel die in the line of duty, their remains shall be cremated. The family will not be informed; this is to prevent the possibility of personnel returning as Akuma, All information regarding the status of Black Order personnel is strictly classified. Family may not request information, Blood relatives of Accommodators may be seized for study. (This policy no longer applies; revoked by Komui Lee.), Those who leave the Order must be 'cleansed,' a process that includes drinking an unknown liquid that erases one's memories of their time with the Order.**

 **Exorcists in the Black Order:**

 **Allen Walker, Crown Clown,Parasitic, AWOL; Branded for treason/escaped**

 **Lenalee Lee, Black Boots,Crystal, Equipment(Former), Active**

 **Lavi Bookman,Iron Hammer,Equipment, Unknown**

 **Bookman, Heavenly Compass, Equipment, Unknown**

 **Noise Marie, Noel Organon, Equipment, Active**

 **Daisya Barry, Charity Bell, Equipment, Deceased**

 **Chaozii Han, Arm of Baptism, Equipment, Active**

 **Tina Spark, Unknown, Unknwon, Deceased**

 **Gwen Flail, Unknown, Unknown, Deceased**

 **Sol Galen, Unknown, Unknown, Deceased**

 **Timothy Hearst, Divine Possesion, Parasitic, Active**

 **Kazaana Reed, Unknown, Unknown, Deceased**

 **Chalker Laboun, Unknwon, Unknown, Deceased**

 **Suman Dark, Unknown, Parasitic, Deceased**

 **Miranda Lotto, Time Record, Equipment, Active**

 **Arystar Krory III, Unknown, Parasitic, Active**

 **Hevlaska, Cube, Parasitic, Active**

They all looked up from the book, Luna was pointing at Lavi's name then sliding it up to Lenalee and then to Allen Walker's.

"That boy must have something to do with all this." she said, tapping on Allen Walker's name.

"Lenalee?" they all turned to see Lavi, who was out of his trance, looking at the list of Exorcists. He stared at Allen Walker's for a few moments before shaking his head. He kneeled down and grabbed Iron Hammer from the ground.

"Why is Allen Walker branded for treason?" Harry asked.

"He has the Noah Memory." he stated but refused to say any more. Hermione turned the page and began reading aloud; " All humans on Earth are the descendants of Noah and his family, who survived the Great Flood and populated the Earth once more. Every so often, and when there is a vacancy within the Family, a gene within a random human, called the "Noah gene", awakens, turning that human into a Noah and causing them to fall under the influence of his hatred and memories stored within their blood. At their greatest, the Noah Family will have fourteen members, including the Earl of Millennium who leads them. When one of the members dies, an indeterminate amount of time later the same Noah will awaken in a new human, though under a new human name and a new human mindset." Ron narrowed his eyes casting a long glance at Lavi. Hermione shook her head before continuing," Each member of the Noah Family is known as an 'Apostle', and each Apostle has their own Noah name, though a few choose to continue to go by their human name. Members of the Noah Family, when they are in their Noah forms, are distinguished by their darkened skin, amber eyes, bluish black hair and the line of black, cross-like markings that go across their foreheads, called sti _g_ mata."

She looked up at Lavi before saying," That's all there is on the Noah." she stared at the page for a moment," How come you and Bak Chang are the only ones alive?"

"Bak?" Lavi's eyes widened with horror," How the hell could I forget?" he turned to Harry all of a sudden," Have you seen him? Please tell me you have!"

Harry shook his head," No, I haven't. I'm sure he's fine."

Lavi nodded," Yeah your right. He's fine. He's fine..." He began to tap the hilt of Iron.

Hermione said," If it bothers you that much, why don't you try to find him?"

Lavi paused. Turning slowly towards Hermione he gestured around him, the tall ceilings, the dark hallways, the millions of stairs. The fact he doesn't even remember what floor he's even on!

"I'm lost." He put it out plainly.

Ron began to say something but realized that Lavi Bookman wasn't a wizard, wasn't aprat of the magical world of wizards and witches. But he was apart of something almost greater than what they were. While they were sitting in classes, fighting some bad guys and hanging out, Lavi had to deal with fighting everyday. Training as an Exorcist and going out on missions. Then the betrayal by Allen Walker. They all could tell that even saying the name brings back horrible memories. But Hermione had to say one last thing.

"What if Allen Walker begins working for Voldemort?"

Lavi dropped Iron, it clanging with the ground and upsetting the dust around them. Once it settled, (after the amazed looks on Harry, Hermione, and Ron's face), they turned to see Lavi staring outside. The view led to the Forbidden Forest. The towering trees and darkness didn't even seem to faze him. Instead, it seemed to anger him.

"What's out there?' he growled.

"Bad things."

"Like what?"

"Large spiders, centaurs, and giants."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

All four of them began to laugh, Luna was the loudest. They all paused to stare at her, though she hadn't noticed the stares until she caught Lavi's eye.

"Sorry." She grinned.

Suddenly, Harry collasped. Both Hermione and Ron caught him in time and sat him gently onto the ground.

"What the hell is happening?" He said, looking at Ron.

"It's ok." Hermione said," He's in a trance. Like you were before."

Lavi bowed his head slightly," Yeah about that...don't tell anyone that I did that."

"Why?"

"It's kinda flusters me." Lavi said," I have my honor to keep. And if anyone finds out I cried, that would be bad."

"Yeah, no problem."

Harry seemed to be awakening from his little trance seeing he without warning heaved a lenghtly breath.

"It's the snake. She's the last one. It's the last Horcrux. ."

Ron returned to Harry's side," Look inside him, Harry. Find out where he is, if you find him, we can find the snake. And we can end this."

Harry's face began to turn red as he began to concentrate as hard as he could. He was back in a trance once again. After a few seconds of watching him, Lavi stood and retrieved Iron from the ground nearby. He returned to his place near Luna.

"He wants Snape." Harry said.

Bak Chang was never so alone. He was outside, in a freaking battle, alone. Witches and wizards fighting one another. He couldn't summon the gargoyle again, it was on cooldown for ten more hours. He was worthless.

His hair was plastered to his face. Which he hated the sticky feeling that came along with it.

"Bak! Come this way?" It was Fred, one of the Weasley twins. He and his brother, George were nearby, along with Lavender Brown and Professor Slughorn. He dashed over, his feet pounding hard on the ground as he rushed to them. Lavender pointed her wand over his shoulder and shouted something that he couldn't hear. He dived towards the ground just to be on the safe side.

Fred led Bak down the hallway. Bak trusted Fred. And the others without the masks that are known as Death Eaters.

"Bak?" Lavender whispered, nodding towards a large spider that was near to him. Bak didn't fear spiders, he feared snakes. If he saw a snake, he would probably run away in fear. That much is for sure.

"We gotta get out of here. It's a death trap." Slughorn said, looking around at the destruction.

Bak nodded," I can't leave until I find Lavi."

"You care a lot about him, huh?" Lavender said.

Bak nodded,' He's kinda under my care for now. Though he really doesn't need it."

Fred nodded in agreement," He seems to be able to handle himself."

"Kid's tough, eh?" George grinned.

"He's nineteen, just saying."

"We're twenty." They both said at the same time, all the while laughing.

"Hey, no time to be playing around." Bak said, but he couldn't help but brag," I'm thirty."

"Damn!" they both exclaimed, laughing loudly to the point where Bak had to silence the younger men. Lavender shook her head in annoyance," They're the Weasley twins. They're always make trouble."

Fred suddenly rushed off to defend a young girl who's gotten hit by a spell that thrown her back into the wall. She slumped down, it was Cho Chang. The Chinese girl who looked almost like Lenalee. Bak almost broke out in hives.

"Are you ok, Cho?" George said, kneeling beside the girl. She nodded, but Bak knew she wasn't ok, there was too much blood dripping between her fingers that clutched to her wound.

Fred shook his head in anger," I can't let this slide." he turned to Bak," Protect them, please. Don't let anything happen to them."

"Fred!" George said," Don't go."

Fred's eyes seemed to tear up," I'll be back, Georgie. Don't worry."

George nodded," Okay. Be careful. This is the real shit here."

"Don't worry!"he shouted over his shoulder to his twin before he vanished into the rubble.

"He'll be back. Right?" George looked at Bak.

"He'll be back." Bak said.

George nodded, looking down at the now sleeping girl in his arms he suddenly scooped her up in his arms, facing Slughorn he handed her to him.

"What?" Slughorn asked.

"I'm going with my idiot brother." he said.

"No, your not."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

"And?"

"He can go." Bak finally interrupted the verbal arguement ensuing between older man and much younger. They both turned to Bak.

"But, Chang?" Slughorn said,"He's just a boy."

Bak shook his head and gestured to the redhead in front of him," Do you see this young man here? He's not a child anymore. He's twenty and very much able to do almost anything he thinks he can. If he feels the need to chase after his foolish brother, then let him go. He's has a strong heart, Mr. Slughorn."

George looked gratefully at the older man," Thanks." then he too, vanished into the surrounding rubble.

Now Slughorn, Lavender, the sleeping Cho and Bak were the only ones left in front of the hall. The big spider was long gone, no doubt after a poor bastard by now. He drew his dagger, knowing if it were nessasary he would summon the gargoyle once again to protect these students. The fact he even believed Shallow Man makes him want to throw up.

"Bak Chang?"

"Yeah, Lavender?" he asked.

"Where in Asia where you?"

"China."

"China?"

Bak nodded," China."

"What about Lavi?"

"London."

"London?"

"Yep."

 **{Sorry it took so long to put anything out. Thanks for putting my story as your favs and follow =) I really do appreciate it. This is my first story. Please give me some amazing reviews, thanks}**


	5. Second Meetings Pt 2

Chapter 4

Second Meetings Part 2

The soles of his shoes pounded hard against the floor as he raced down the long halls. He was slightly lost, but had no choice but to open his Bookman memory, which he noticed wasn't as strong as it use to be. He had to dig deep inside his heart to find the entrance. Even so, with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna racing behind he knew there was no way he would fully get lost. He slowed down to allow Harry to gain speed to match his own.

"Where is the entrance?"

"This way." Harry raced forward, taking the lead with Lavi and the others following close behind.

His left hand was resting on Iron, prepared at any moment to draw her out into her true strength. All he feared was going overboard like Allen, Lenalee and Kanda.

Damn he actually missed Kanda...

They finally reached the entrance but Bak wasn't there. Nor was Ron's twin brothers and the brown haired one called Lavender.

"Damn!" Lavi cursed his bad luck," Stupid Bak. Where the hell are you?"

Harry said," Maybe they joined in the battle?"

"Possibly."

"Bak?" Lavi said one last time before he saw something that made his blood boil with anger and regret, with sorrow and sadness. And then, the thirst to kill.

Allen Walker.


	6. Him

Chapter 5

Him

Allen Walker stared deep into Lavi's eyes. But that's not what Lavi was really looking at. No, what he was really looking at was who he was holding with his left hand.

"Bak!" Lavi shouted, racing forward to grab his friends away from the freak that was once Allen Walker, he former best friend.

"Don't come any closer."

"Is that him, Lavi? Is that Allen Walker?"

"No. I am not Allen Walker. That is my host. I am Neah Campbell, pleased to meet you, girly." his voice was deep and cruel.

Hermione stepped back, fear evident in her eyes.

Ron growled," Who the hell are you?"

"I believe I had already answered that question. My name is Neah Campbell, not Allen Walker. Mr. Walker is just a poor host that I destroyed when I killed his friends. All of them dead except Lavi Bookman and Bak Chang. Die!"

Neah vanished.

Bak's prone body slumped down to the ground.

Lavi jumped back, where Neah landed with his Dark Matter in ribbons. They stabbed into the ground and ripped the carpet up. Lavi landed nearby, his feet catching on the upturned carpet. He fell onto hi side, Iron sliding from his grasp. It slid so far that it fell down the enchanted stairs.

Lavi swore under his breath. A tenticle of Dark Matter lashed out and wrapped itself around his waist. He swore louder still and tried in vain to break loose. The tendril grew tighter and tighter to the point Lavi saw stars. His breath startd getting shallower and his yells getting weaker. Neah was going to kill him.

"A...Al...Allen?" Lavi whispered, he was going to die. By the man he has always trusted. Even when the threat of the Noah inside of him threatening to take hold, he still had faith that he would break through and kill the Noah Memory inside of him.

"It's Neah, Lavi."

Lavi's final thoughts were, Why are you playing with me like that?

The Dark Matter that held Lavi suddenly loosened. He turned to see Hermione with her wand pointed at Neah. Neah shouted in fury and used a tendril of Dark Matter to wrap itself around her neck.

But that didn't happen. Instead, Hermione raised her wand and spoke in a tone that was one with strength. The tendrils shredded, a blue tinge appearing and burning in a brighter light before vanishing compeletly.

"How?"

"Haha. We forgot to tell you." Ron said.

"Hermione is the best witch there is!" Harry and Ron said at the same time before laughing.

Lavi was dumbfounded, no doubt so was Neah. No one has ever survived an attack from a Noah. Unless they want you to so they can play with you.

"Bastards." Neah said, smiling." Hermione is the best witch there is? I see, but did you know that lovely little tendril isn't actually gone?"

Hermione's eyes widened as did her mouth but she didn't scream. She instead stared in horror at Lavi, who stood before her. The Dark Matter gripped tightly in his hands. Iron slowly reformed at his waist. With one hand, he slowly grabbed it and yelled," Big Hammer, Little Hammer. Grow, Grow, GROW!"

"Harry! Grab Ron, Luna and Hermione and kill that snake! I have Al- I mean, Neah."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I'm positive."

When they were gone, Neah smiled," So heroic. Allen seems sad. Poor boy is going to witness his own body kill his best friend. Just like when you did the same to him."

Lavi growled low in his throat," Quit yammering. Come at me!"

Neah laughed," If you want, I shall."

Within those last words, Neah vanished along with the Dark Matter Lavi held. Lavi turned around, horror and shock evident. There was no way he was gone, Lavi could feel his strength nearby. Somewhere close. To his left. Lavi whirled around at the last minute to dodge the Dark Matter. He rolled and came back up to his feet.

Neah smiled again, lashing a new tendril of Dark Matter for Lavi to dodge. But this was no child's play, if he messes up once, the Dark Matter would enter his body and crush his heart. But Lavi wasn't ranged like Neah, he was melee and that was really all he could do. Unless if he used the secret technique that Bookmans have. He really didn't want to use it but knew it would be the only way he could ensure the others safety.

He had to risk his own life to use it, and that he shall.

He twirled Iron around and sat her onto of his head. Biting his lip he allowed the blood to dribble down his face until it dropped onto the ground. Then raising Iron high above his head he slammed her to the ground, splattering his blood everywhere.

"Blood Dance! Activate!" the blood from his lip swirled around him and Neah, every few seconds the blood would slam into Neah, causing him to lurch forward. The blood rained down upon them. Burning into Neah's skin but healing the bite on Lavi's lip. The blood solidated around and turned into another hammer. It fell inside of Iron, casuing her to glow red. Spikes formed. Her grip turned gray and her handle formed a small blade.

He never wanted to resort to this magic, it was dark and cruel and just from looking at it he saw that Neah wasn't fairing to well with it. The blood still was whirling around him and stabbing him in random places.

Neah screamed as the blood knife stabbed deep into his chest, causing him to fall to his knees. But Lavi knew that Level One was no match for Neah, or for Allen. He would probably have to go up to Level Five if there were any hope at killing Neah and getting Allen back again.

"Blood Dance Level Two, By the Flowers of Pain and the Injustice of Hope, Activate!" the blood turned silver and grew into long pitchforks before driving themselves into Neah's skin. Even still, Lavi knew Neah was holding back on him for some odd known reason.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"Me?" Neah smiled," You are alot stronger than I thought you were."

"Damn right!"

"But it will not kill me."

Lavi's eyes widened even though he already knew. Neah was a Noah for crying out loud, and he was inside an Exorcist host which up his strength.

Using his Bookman smarts, he knew what he had to do, and it would be alot of hell to do.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna ran into an angry Bak Chang.

"You four! Have you seen Lavi?"

"Yeah, he's back there with some dude called Neah." Ron said.

"Neah?"

"That is what I just said."

"No duh! Where?"

"Back there. You should hurry though."

"Thanks, and be careful. Don't do anything foolish."

"We won't"

Bak took off past them.

They saw Malfoy and Pansy running down the hall, holding onto each other.

"Yo!" Ron shouted.

They paused at turned to face the four. Luna raised her wand in a threatening manner.

"Loony Lovegood." Pansy smirked.

"Puttyhead Parkinson." they heard Luna say with anger.

Harry was shocked the most, Luna never once in the few short years he bacame friends with her had ever seen her so angry. The fact she called Pansy 'Puttyhead' seems for deeming than that of Loony.

"Potter?" Pansy said with excitement, she nudged Malfoy," Let's grab him and bring him before the Dark Lord!"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not, Draco?"

"I don't want to."

"But..."

"But nothing. We gotta go, I must insist."

"Traitor!" Pansy slapped Malfoy's hand away and pointed her wand at Hermione," Potter, if you don't come with me, this Mudblood gets it."

"Pansy!" Malfoy said, trying in vain to lower Pansy's hand.

"Let me go, Draco. I'll let the Dark Lord know how much you have betrayed his trust and honor."

"He has no honor." Harry hissed.

Pansy laughed," You don't know anything."

"I know. He killed my parents."

"Oh boo hoo. They are weak, so they died."

"What about your parents?"

"They're strong." she winked, but once that wasn't pleasant," I saw them battling those Weasley twins."

"Fred and George!" Ron whispered.

"Yeah, those fools. I hope they die."

"As I hope your bloody parents die."

"How rude." Pansy focused her wand and shouted," Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione dodged the spell and raised her wand as well,"Everte Statum!"

Pansy was thrown back, landing in a heap. Malfoy raised his wand but thought better of it. He ran off, leaving Pansy.

"Wow, if I would've know he was such an asshole, I would've killed him." Hermiione said.

"No." Ron said," We do not kill. Never ever will we kill."

Luna hissed," I might."

"Luna?" Ron looked at Harry for help but Harry paid him no heed, instead he watched the retreating form of Malfoy before turning and looking back to where Bak Chang had vanished to, and where Lavi and Neah were fighting.

Harry had to do something, but what?

Hermione said," You aren't thinking of going back, are you?"

Harry was pulled out of his little trance and shook his head," No. I trust that Lavi can handle himself, besides Bak is going there to."

"I agree." Luna said, her dreamy expression even more so," Lavi can handle himself. He's a strong one."

"Yeah he is." Hermione laughed before whispering into Ron's ear," I think she has a crush on him!"

"Who?" Ron asked, confused.

"Ugh, nevermind."

Harry smiled and shook his head," Ron is slow, Hermione. You should know this by now. We've been friends since we were eleven!"

Hermione nodded sadly," Your right. I forgot."

Ron threw his arms up," Will you two stop talking about me as if I'm not even here!"

"Were we?" Hermione looked at Harry and Harry looked back. At the same time they shrugged and said," We weren't!"

Ron glared at Luna," You gonna do the same to me?"

Luna wasn't paying attention again," Sorry, what?"

"Nevermind." Ron rolled his eyes.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

SLAM!

They all turned back to where Lavi was. Horror and shock written on their faces.

"We have to go back." Luna said.

The others nodded before running back towards were Lavi was battling and what they saw was amazing...

Lavi dodged another attack from another tendril of Dark Matter that was thicker than the rest. He swung the newer version of Iron down on the tendril, breaking it in half. He was thrown across the room from a shockwave of the tendril's death.

Neah laughed," Not much you can do huh?"

Lavi cracked a smile that wasn't wanting to give," I have more tricks up my sleeves, believe me."

"Oh really?"

"Truly."

"Ha!" Neah stood straight. His back arching and popping, Lavi flinched, no doubt that whenever Neah was injured, Allen would feel it instead.

"Why are you here?" Lavi asked, wanting to stall the fact he will probably die today.

"I want a new body. This one is far too scrawny." Neah said, holding his arm out and inspected his fingernails. They were longer than they were when Allen had control of his own body.

"Neah?"

"Yeah?"

"You are a jerk. Destroying Allen's body like that! How dare you?"

"Not until I get the one called Voldemort."

"You want his body?"

"Of course."

"That's foolish! You will die taking over a body that's far more stronger than your own and Allen's!"

"And your point is?"

"You will cease to exist!" Lavi tried to explain, but from the look on Neah's face, he knew there was no way that he would listen to an ex-Exorcist. There was no way.

 **(Melovecats- Concerning chapter 5 and why Lavi felt the urge to kill his former friend is simple; When Allen killed Lenalee, Neah had him as his host. So what Lavi saw was Allen killing Lenalee, not Neah killing Lenalee. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this story. Thanks for the review!)**


	7. Lord Voldemort

**(I did try to make it like the movie the best I can, but now I feel that I can add something different to add some kind of spice and sugar, you know?)**

 **(Also the chapters are messed up because I did a part two for one of the chapters. This is chapter 6, not 7!)**

 **(ANYHOW: I would like to thank Stephanie0304 for your review!)**

 **(Please add more reviews!)**

Chapter 6

Lord Voldemort

He knew he was not attractive anymore like he once was in his youth. He was once described as tall and handsome, with pale skin, jet-black hair and dark eyes. He had used his handsome looks to charm the female teachers into allowing him to become head boy. But now, his skin was paler than snow, his features waxy and reptillian. The whites of his eyes blood-shot as his pupils were dark red and took the cat-like silts. His body was skeletally thin. His face chalky and resembled a skull. His head was hairless. But although he knew he wasn't handsome, he atleast wanted to look good in long elegant black or dark green robes fit for a king.

The woman besides him was a former beauty, though she still retained some of it. His face was gaunt and skull-like. Her hair was thick and black, thin cracked lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes and a strong jaw. Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange. She is one of his only followers he truly trusts, for she tried searching for him even when she was arrested.

The woman on his other side was fair and attractive, no doubt about that. She was tall, slim, very pale, with blue eyes and long blone hair. She is the younger sister to Bellatrix Lestrange, her name is Narcissa Malfoy.

"Can we go in now, My Lord?" Bella asked, excitment in her face as she watched lesser Death Eaters and the students of Hogwarts fighting,

"Not yet, not until that strange presence comes out."

"Strange presence?"

"Yes, Bella. Three strange presences I've never seen before. Two of them are very strong but the last one is strongest of all. In a way, I can sense two spirits in one of them."

"From what Snape told us, there are two named Lavi Bookman and Bak Chang. The one we need to worry more about is Lavi Bookman." Bella said.

Voldemort nodded," Correct. Bring me Lavi Bookman then."

"My Lord, can't you just project your voice and have someone bring him to you?" Narcissa asked.

"Do you dare speak to me in such a manner?"

"No, My Lord. I'm sorry, I spoke out of term."

"That you did." Voldemort said," Have Greyback get him for me."

Narcissa turned her nose up at such a suggestion, but turned to a Death Eater nearby," Get Greyback over here, now."

"I'm afraid not."

"And why is that, insect?" Lord Voldemort said.

"Reports say that Greyback fell to his death."

"By who?"

"That foolish Longbottom boy."

"Neville Longbottom, eh?" Bella whispered," I had fun with his parents. Maybe some fun him would do."

"No." Voldemort said in his high, cold voice,"Greyback is a fool. If a child could kill him, that just shows how weak he is. Get your husband, Narcissa. I'll have him grab that rat."

"Of...of course, My Lord." Narcissa gave a messy bow before running off, Bella watched as her sister finally faded in with all the rest of Death Eaters.

"Your sister is a pain." Voldemort said.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. She is rather foolish."

"Indeed."

The two watched with pure happiness as fires ripped apart the school, the screams of the ones in pain and the cries of the dying. The fires roared in anger and hatred.

Laughing, Voldemort turned to Bella," Go have fun, now."

Bella squealed with joy before turning into that black wisp and flying off to join in the battle once again.

"So, what do you think of this mess, Weasley?"

"I feel that blood traitors like my former family need to be wiped out." a tall and thin boy with vivid red hair and horn-rimmed glasses.

"Excellent. Why don't you go and get Lavi Bookman for me. Malfoy probably wouldn't be able to find him with his tail between his legs."

"Of course." said Percy Weasley," No doubt that Mr. Bookman has been introduced to my family, he's only see me as another of the bunch."

"Correct you are."

"Roght away, sir!"

"Oh and, Percy. Don't let anyone see the Dark Mark on your skin."

"Or course not." Percy bowed and turned into the wisp as well.

"Foolish boy." Voldemort looked down at the wand in his hand. He was saddened that it didn't work as well as he'd wish. Though he really had to go and speak to Snape about it.

Then he too, turned into the wisp.

"Malfoy told me you wished to speak to me." Snape had entered the boathouse where Voldemort and his snake, Nagini currently were at.

"Oh yes, indeed. I needed to see you about something rather important. First off, is there anything you can tell me about this Lavi Bookman child?"

Snape nodded," I read up on him from my office. It seems that Dumbledore had more to shed than I thought." he opened a piece of parchment paper,"The Bookman Clan is an organization dedicated to recording and maintaining the true history of the world. They have a history of allying themselves to various sides of world-wide conflicts, both the "good" and the "bad", and they consider their neutrality sacrosanct."

"Really?"

"There's more; Little is known about how the Bookmen operate as the organization is very secretive. It is apparent, however, that it is vital for the Bookmen to stay unbiased at all times and remain completely neutral; this is because when recording history, even the slightest bias could taint information. As a direct result of this requirement, many other rules have been formed to prevent bias. The foremost of these rules is the prohibition of any attachments or affections; it is unknown to what extent this rule exists, but friendships are forbidden. As an extension of the required neutrality, the Bookmen do not chose sides in wars. They will, however, form temporary alliances with one or both sides of a conflict in order to gain a more detailed record of war and in return may provide information and/or their skills as warriors. This is most apparent when, thirty-five years ago, the current Bookman allied with the Noah Family. but at the present is allied with the opposing side, the Black Order. Furthermore, Bookmen are protected by the Vatican and members of the Black Order of any rank may not interfere with a Bookman's mission to record history."

"Very good, Snape."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Ah yes, the other thing. You see, the Elder Wand doesn't really speak to me the way I wish it would. It's almost like it hates me."

"Why is that, My Lord?"

"I think it's because I'm not it's true master. I was not the one who killed it's former master, after all. It was you."

"I see."

"No, I don't think you do see. You are it's true master. And that means, you must die."

"My Lord?"

"Be quick, Nagini. I don't have all day."

The big snake began to slither towards Snape. Snape tried in vain to escape. But the snake bit him in the ankle. He fell onto the ground, howling in pain. He began crawling, the snake still latched onto his ankle.

Finally the snake let go and he turned to his back, staring in horror at both Nagini and Lord Voldemort.

"Why?"

"Because, it's simple. I want the Elder Wand to answer to me."

The snake slithered towards him, then at the last second, struck again and again at his neck. Blood splattered the walls. Until Snape was at the brink of death did Nagini stop.

"Let's go, Nagini."

"Lily? Will I be able to see you once again?" Snape whispered.

Suddenly the door flew open, much to his shock only to see Harry Potter, the son of his beloved Lily, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. He had to warn Ronald of the betrayel of his brother if he could speak.

Potter kneeled down beside him and pressed a soft cloth to the wound at his neck. He stared in shock at the boy he's always hated. The boy who looked almost exactly like James Potter, the man he hated, but also like the beautiful red-haired Lily Evans.

He felt tears pouring down his face, weakly raising his hand he whispered," Take them."

Potter stared at him for a few seconds before calling to Hermione," Get me a flask, quickly!"

"Accio Flask. Here, Harry." a second later, Potter faced him once again with the flask. After collecting the tears he stared at Snape for a few more seconds before standing up.

"No. Look at me." Snape said weakly.

Potter returned by his side. Snape raised his hand and pressed it lightly to Potter's skin," You have her eyes. Lily's big innocent eyes."

Then he was dead.

 **"Let the battle end. Collect your dead and bury them. I wish not to spray pure-blood anymore. I speak now to Harry Potter; meet me in the Forbidden Forrest exactly at midnight. You have three hours"**

Harry stared in shock. The voice was loud and horrible, and not to long ago did he hear it. Voldemort wanted to meet, but now, he had to worry about the injured and the dead. Not to mention, he had to find Lavi. After leaving him yet again to find Snape, Luna had decided to stay.

"Someone has to keep watch right?"

"Yeah I guess." Ron said.

"Thanks, Luna. Be safe." Harry said," We gotta go, guys if we are to find Snape."

"Yeah." Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

Now, they stood staring down at the former horror of a teacher. A man who gave them a Troll whenever possible and yelled at them so the others could laugh. But a man who didn't deserve to die in such a painful manner.

 **"Wizards and Witches of Hogwarts, you know there is something that doesn't belong to this school. Bring me Lavi Bookman. Or Lavi Bookman, come to me. That is all, you too have three hours. Come with Harry Potter if you must."**

"He's after Lavi!"


	8. Inside His Own Body

Chapter 7

Inside His Own Body

A young man with longish dark hair stood beside a smaller man with equally longish white hair. The one with the dark hair had a hand on the other's shoulder, squeezing tightly. The smaller looked pained, but couldn't move.

"Look around you, Allen. This world will soon be mine, since I have compete utter control of your puny body."

Allen shook his head," You might for now. I count on Lavi to help me."

"Haven't you forgotten? I killed Lenalee! And all your little baby friends. ALL DEAD! Ha! What type of hopes do you still have to outwit me?"

"I have none."

"Pity."

"Says you, Neah. There's still hope."

"Hope in what? Your God? He can't save you!"

"Mana will."

"It's Mana's fault!"

"He's still your brother."

"Your point?"

"Blood."

"Just shut up, Allen."

"I will be free from you."

"Yeah right. Keep talking."

"As I said, Mana will help."

"Good luck with that, foolish boy."

"Thanks."

Neah slapped Allen across the face, sending the latter across the ground. Allen glared up at Neah with a look of anger. Blood gently oozed from his mouth.

"Sad." Neah said.

"About what?"

"Dunno why Mana had to choose you of all people as my host."

Allen shrugged," I wish he chose someone else too."

"You and me both. But it won't matter none, even if I did get a different body, or host, you will still be dead."

"And why is that, Neah?"

"Well that's simple, because I'm powerful."

"Powerful my ass."

"You don't have to believe it, but it is very true."

"Just because your the new Earl doesn't mean shit."

Neah nodded in agreement," Your right, it doesn't. But remember, as the Earl I can create things once again."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Akuma?"

"Yes!" Neah clapped," I can create Akuma!"

"Akuma...please don't do this!" Allen shouted," Please, don't taint my memory anymore. I will surrender to you if I need to. Just spare Lavi."

"Why should I, boy? He hates you as it is. He doesn't see the true me but sees you." Neah said, proudly.

"Your master knows you are dangerous." Neah continued," Allen won't go away. Allen needs to go away."

"ALLEN!"

A shout echoed across the plains at which they stood. There was a tree in the distance, and a girl around seventeen running around. She had bouncy red hair and silver eyes.

"You don't know who she is?" Neah said.

Allen shook his head.

"Her name is Amy." Neah smiled," She is your older sister."

Allen struggled against Neah," Let me go."

"No. Amy is a distant memory now. She lives in Paris." Neah said," She has a child, that foolish girl, at sixteen. A boy that she named Acym. He's two now. So cute with dark red hair and blue eyes. His father is a Frenchman by the name of Renten Vough."

"I don't have a sister, your just playing with my emotions." Allen growled in anger, jerking his arm in attempt to loosen Neah's grasp on his shoulder.

Neah dug his nails into Allen. Allen cried out. But Neah laughed and said," There is one way you can regain your own body."

"And how can I do that?" Allen asked.

"Simple. Fight me off of you. It will seperate us and you can regain all that you have lost."

"Are you really going to tell me such bullshit?" Allen hissed in anger," All you Noah are the same."

The hand gripping Allen's shoulder got tighter. Allen held back a scream. Instead casting his eyes to his unknown sister. He was seeing him, but she couldn't see him.

"Amy?" he whispered.

Neah cracked a grin," Fight me off, Allen. Fight me."

"Why?"

"You want your friends at the Black Order alive once again am I correct? Besides, I want that other body."

"Other body?"

"The one with the dark aura."

"The one called Voldemort?"

"Correct. His body may seem odd, but with his body, I can create a new one that's not as hideous as his."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, fight me. Gain control."

Lavi Bookman stared across the courtyard of the school. His heart was pounding and for once, he was terrified. He doesn't get terrified. That was why the others didn't like him much. Despite displaying moods that range from mischievous, laid-back, friendly, cold and bitter, and even sly or naive, Lavi is typically a very reserved person, these "personality traits", more often than not, tending to be something of a charade his training as a Bookman has forced him to put on.

As a Bookman, Lavi's teachings strongly discourage and, in some cases, even forbid him from making personal attachments; because of this, Lavi is fully though reservedly aware of the fact that he might well live to see his "friends" and "comrades" die around him and be expected to move on without showing much of an outward reaction.

Over time, though, Lavi has been finding it harder and harder to stick to these convictions. During a confrontation with Road Kamelot, he realized that the longer he was around his "friends", the harder it was for him to remember Bookman's orders to remain unattached. He realized that, while previously, he had no faith in the human race, he was starting to change and ask questions about who he was. After this realization, Lavi started to let himself become more genuine, though he still did his best to hide it from Bookman.

Because of his occupation, Lavi can actually be very intelligent and insightful, thinking up battle strategies on the go and frequently using his Bookman skills to win fights.

As a Bookman Lavi began training when he was very young. He has had many different aliases, currently totaling 49, with "Lavi" being the most his training and meditation he developed his photographic memory and other skills associated with the Bookman lineage. Throughout his upbringing Lavi witnessed many wars and deemed humankind as foolish for their constant fighting and inability to stop the inevitable outbreak of war. This began to change when Lavi joined the Black Order and became friends with its members.

Lavi and Bookman joined the Order just as a funeral was in progress. It was during that time that Lavi first glimpsed Lenalee. Later, Johnny Gill eagerly asked for Lavi's measurements so a proper uniform could be made for him; Lavi maintained emotional distance during this, knowing that someday they would all be excluded from common history.

Lavi met a Finder named Doug. Doug was initially distrustful of him, commenting, "Your eye is like glass. It reflects me, but that's all. Nothing reaches inside." Lavi earned Doug's respect and affection, however, when he risked his life to save him. They reunited a little over a year later to investigate the events in Elysee, a French town. During their investigation, Doug became fond of a girl named Colette. When Lavi departed after the investigation, however, Colette was killed and Doug attempted to resurrect her, becoming an akuma. After sneaking into the Black Order and killing many finders and other personnel, Lavi confronted him. Grief-stricken, Lavi struggled with his emotions until he was finally able to defeat Doug, unaware of his tears.

Shortly after that, him and Bookman, the man he looked up to went to meet up with Allen and Lenalee Lee in the Rewinding Town. Of course his history wasn't important but his memories of the deeds he had linger heavily in his mind to this day.

"Lavi!" it was Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley run up with the slower and much older Bak Chang. Both men embraced. Bak was ended up wiping away tears. Lavi patted him lightly on the head.

"How did you escape Neah?"

"Easy. He just suddenly stopped attacking me."

"I see, how odd."

"Indeed. But I took the chance to run away."

 **{Thanks all again. Hope for more reviews though. And if anyone still is wondering why Lavi felt the thirst to kill is because what he see is his best friend killing the love of his life. See, that was simple =) }**

 **{AND MAJOR DISCLAIMER I HAVEN'T DONE, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS, THANK YOU!}**


	9. A Fight To Remember, Bookman Style (1)

Chapter 8

A Fight to Remember, Bookman Style

Screams of the dying was all anyone heard. As the Trio, Luna, Bak and Lavi walked through the dead and the dying. Lavi was used to death, as was Bak. But the expressions on the Trio and Luna's faces made Lavi feel sad. Ron reached out and wrapped an arm around Hermione's head as did Harry to Luna. Luna pushed Harry away and walked over to an unconscious boy. Lavi was shocked to see that the unconscious by was Neville Longbottom. Neville had a bruise on the upper side of his head and blood pouring from his ear.

Luna keeled down beside the boy and placed a delicate hand on his forehead. She sat there for a few seconds before standing," He's fine. Just out."

Harry nodded and reached to grab her arm, but she shook her head and sat down on the cot next to Neville's. Lavi turned away to look at the opposite cots, the ones where the dead lay. Lavi noticed with shock that Remus Lupin was there, along with the woman named Tonks. They were holding hands. Then Lavender Brown, half of her face was in shreds. Lavi's eyes widened in dismay when he recognize the shred marks, a werewolf.

Harry pointed to one of the bodies and said," That's Blaise Zabini and next to him is Millicent Bulstrode. They were harsh kids."

"Slytherins?"

Harry nodded," Yeah they were in Slytherin."

Lavi leaned close to Millicent Bulstrode. Her body was torn in several places. Her left foot was completely gone from her body. Lavi recognized the bites from a spider. Bak told him about the large spiders, though Lavi himself hasn't actually seen them.

After the announcement that Voldemort did, Lavi made sure he got away, far away from Allen as he fought back against Neah inside of him. The thirst of killing Allen had vanished now replaced with sorrow and anger. The anger was for Allen to somehow gain control of his body once more and drive Neah from it. And more anger for Lavi not stopping Neah from killing Lenalee and the others.

Lavi grabbed Harry's arm," Are we gonna meet him out there or what?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Lavi. I need to use you as a distraction."

"Aren't you planning on dying?"

"No. Actually, I need you to stay behind and distract them while I make my escape. Don't make it to long either. When your done, take my cloak and run to the Forbidden Forest, unless you feel like staying behind." Harry said.

Lavi nodded," Just go now, no one is watching." which was true. Everyone was tending to the wounded. Suddenly they all turned to Harry and Lavi, looks of horror and confusion on their faces and Luna screamed," Look out!"

Harry dived out of the way while Lavi stood there. A Level 4 Akuma stood staring down at Lavi in shock," An Exorcist?"

Lavi drew Iron from his side and smiled," Oh looky here. We got ourselves an unwanted and unloved visitor. I'm pleased to see you, Level 4."

The Akuma bowed," The pleasure is all mine, Exorcist." before striking with Dark Matter towards the redhead's shoulder. Lavi dodged it and zipped around the Akuma. Lavi was always disgusted by Akuma but couldn't help but feel pity on this one. Or all the Level 4s. From what Allen told him, the Level 4s were mainly children and it made it worse that Allen could see the souls of the Akuma.

Lavi already seen a Level 4 before, when his weapon had been destroyed. Allen and Lenalee were the only ones with their Innocence intact since Lavi and Kanda had theirs destroyed when they were fighting in the Ark.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer, grow, grow, GROW!" Iron became her magnificent size and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Slughorn gape at it in wonder.

"You're being a bad bad bad Akuma." a new voice cut in as Lavi jumped high in the air with Iron swung over his shoulder. Lavi reverted Iron and jumped away, close to George and Fred.

"Stay back, you two. It's an Akuma. You aren't strong enough to kill him." Lavi told the Twins and pushed them back.

A new figure walked out past the Akuma. It was male. One that he's seen before but hasn't at the same time.

He is a young man with unruly dark hair with a line of stigmata on his forehead, wearing a dress shirt, vest, a simple cravat, and an overcoat and white gloves.

"Neah?" Lavi whispered.

"Yes."

"Then...where's Allen?"

"He's alive. He has his body back. This is temporary. I don't have long unless you help me get this dark aura one."

"Dark aura one?"

"The main evil these humans face."

"He means Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed.

"Voldemort? Is that his name? Oooh how much I crave his body. So strong! But thankfully I can transfer it so I can have my main look back." Neah laughed.

"Where's Allen?"

"He's free. Running around for his sister."

"Sister?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over, boy. You need to worry about this Voldemort and me!"

"Are you going to trade sides, Neah?" Lavi asked.

"I have always traded sides. I work with the Darkness while you work for God. Or is that different from being a Bookman?"

"What does he mean by that?" Luna asked.

Hermione said, pulling out Hogwarts, A History and turning to the Exorcist chapters that she had found boring and began reading," The Bookman Clan is an organization dedicated to recording and maintaining the true history of the world. They have a history of allying themselves to various sides of world-wide conflicts, both the "good" and the "bad", and they consider their neutrality sacrosanct. "

She flipped the page over and continued on," Bookman Code: Little is known about how the Bookmen operate as the organization is very secretive. It is apparent, however, that it is vital for the Bookmen to stay unbiased at all times and remain completely neutral; this is because when recording history, even the slightest bias could taint information. As a direct result of this requirement, many other rules have been formed to prevent bias. The foremost of these rules is the prohibition of any attachments or affections; it is unknown to what extent this rule exists, but friendships are forbidden. As an extension of the required neutrality, the Bookmen do not chose sides in wars. They will, however, form temporary alliances with one or both sides of a conflict in order to gain a more detailed record of war and in return may provide information and/or their skills as warriors. This is most apparent when, thirty-five years ago, the current Bookman allied with the Noah Family but at the present is allied with the opposing side, the Black Order. Furthermore, Bookmen are protected by the Vatican and members of the Black Order of any rank may not interfere with a Bookman's mission to record history. Bookmen may not interfere with the events of history, and must act only as observers. In the event that a Bookman allies with one side of a conflict, it appears that only information and battle support is provided under particular circumstances. It remains unclear how large the Bookman Clan is and whether any auxiliary members exist. At this time, it appears that there are typically only two members of the Bookman clan, the master, who has entirely abandoned any names and is often known as simply "Bookman", and an apprentice who changes names with each log and studies under the master."

"And I'm not going to say anything." Lavi stated, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a one over with his single eye.

Both Hermione and Luna pouted, and Lavi couldn't help but realize that even women in this world were exactly like the women in his world.

"What about my friends?" Lavi suddenly asked.

Neah smiled," Oh that. It was a figment of your imagination, I made you think I killed your freinds. I like Exorcists and I think I'm gonna have you as friends."

"Friends? Where are they? Krory, Marie, Kanda, Miranda, Lenalee and Allen! Where are they, Neah!"

"Safe."

"Where?"

Lavi shook his head," I want to see them now."

"Probably not!" Neah crackled.

Lavi rushed him, anger and adrenaline pumping through his veins. But it felt like he was going in slow motion. The Akuma reached up and slapped Lavi away. He made contact with the wall and slumped to the ground.

Neah smiled," You aren't gonna play with me anymore, Lavi?"

Silence. Lavi was unconscious. Harry and Ron both ran over to the redhead and helped him sit up.

Neah shook his head," How pitiful. You humans are all the same."

Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Neah," Fix him!"

Neah smiled." I'm afraid not, human. You see, he's only asleep. He should wake soon, hopefully. Who knows, maybe he's already awake?"

Ron looked down at Lavi, who's eye was still closed. But he could feel the difference in his breathing. His eye might be closed, but he was very much awake.

"Don't say a word, Ron." Ron faintly made out the words from Lavi's mouth. Ron gave a faint nod before turning back to Harry and the others.

'He's out."

Neah laughed," How pitiful?'

Ron grabbed Lavi's arms while Fred and George grabbed each leg. They dragged him over broken glass and bumps but Ron was grateful Lavi didn't shout out or anything.

Fred stood and said," You are pitiful. Look what you did to Lavi! And then to his friends? How could you trick him this badly?"

"It was a test, boy. Although, I feel that it was necessary to trick Lavi. He did take part in Road's attempted murder and my new self was angry that she'd gotten hurt. Then again, Road did protect me and I still care about her."

"What are you taking about?" Neville asked, sitting up from the cot, much to everyone's surprise.

Hermione opened the book again and began reading," All humans on Earth are the descendants of Noah and his family, who survived the Great Flood and populated the Earth once more. Every so often, and when there is a vacancy within the Family, a gene within a random human, called the "Noah gene", awakens, turning that human into a Noah and causing them to fall under the influence of his hatred and memories stored within their blood. At their greatest, the Noah Family will have fourteen members, including the Earl of Millennium who leads them. When one of the members dies, an indeterminate amount of time later the same Noah will awaken in a new human, though under a new human name and a new human mindset. Each member of the Noah Family is known as an 'Apostle', and each Apostle has their own Noah name, though a few choose to continue to go by their human name. Members of the Noah Family, when they are in their Noah forms, are distinguished by their darkened skin, amber eyes, bluish black hair and the line of black, cross-like markings that go across their foreheads, called stigmata."

"That doesn't tell us anything, Hermione." Neville said.

Hermione flipped the page over and continued to read," The Noah fought the first users of Innocence in a battle so great it destroyed the world, an event known in the Old Testament as "The Great Flood", though it is documented in the Cube as "The Three Days of Darkness". After the first incarnation of the Earl died fighting against the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence, the remaining twelve Apostles repopulated the Earth, making Noah's blood the ancestor strain of all humans of the current generation."

Neah clapped," Does it have anything on the Noahs themselves and their powers?"

Hermione scanned the page before reading on," Natural command of all Akuma, Akuma Blood Oil Immunity, Noah's "Memory", Familial Empathy, and Dark Matter abilities."

Neah clapped but Neville asked," What is Familial Empathy?"

"Noah are able to sense when a member of their 'family' dies, a situation that seems to sadden the Noah within them." Neah said.

"What are their names, Neah?" Neville asked.

"Well, there's Adam, Toraido, Joido, Dezaiasu, Wisely, Fiidora, Maashiima, Raasura, Road, Bondomu, Rasutoru and Maitora."

"That's not what it says here." Hermione said.

"And what does that little book say?" Neah said, his eyes flashing red.

"The Earl of Millennium, Toraido-Judge, Tyki Mikk-Pleasure, Sheril Kamelot-Desire, Wisely-Wisdom, Fiidora-Corrosion, Maashiima-Pity, Skinn Bolic-Wrath, Road Kamelot-Dreams, Jasdevi (Jasdero and Devit)-Bonds, Lulu Bell-Lust, Maitora-Ability, and you."

"Some of those are our human names. Neah Walker is my human name, I have no Noah name like some of the others."

"And who are Bonds?" Fred asked.

"Jasdevi? They're idiot twins. Though, they don't look alike. Beings that Devit has black hair while Jasdero is blonde."

"Blonde?"

"Blonde." Neah confirmed, he clapped his hands again and a boy with white hair and silver eyes wearing a white cloak and black and red long sleeved shirt and black pants with black combat boots. His face was marred with a scar shaped as a pentagram on his forehead that trailed down, severing his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin.

"This young man here is Allen Walker, my adoptive nephew."

Allen stared at the form of Lavi who was being supported by George and Fred. Allen raised his hands, one black one white close to his face and asked," Am I free?"

 **(I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO BRING OUT THIS MOST RECENT CHAPTER! I WON'T BE REALLY KILLING OFF THE MAIN CHARACTERS IN THE STORY LIKE IN THE MAIN ONE, FOR THOSE WHO WANT CERTAIN PEOPLE TO 'PASS ON' CAN WRITE SOMETHING IN THE REVIEWS! THANKS! With Much Love,** ** _gosangyoonforever_** **)**


	10. Hiatus

Sadly, I will not be writing this story on . Instead, it will find its new home on WattPad. Hop on over there to see the continuous story of such.

Just type in the name of the story or DeannaHellerErskin and it will pop up of all the stories I have written.

Stories from Fanfiction to WattPad goes as follows:

Secrets Within History

A Battle of Akuma and Wizards (though will have a different title

And thanks! Sorry for the setback, I promise to make it good, love ya all!


End file.
